


Members of The Spider System

by bisexualdisaster221



Series: The Spider System [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alters, Character Introductions, DID Alters, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Not A Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Peter Parker has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisaster221/pseuds/bisexualdisaster221
Summary: An introduction to each member of Peter's DID system!This is supplemental, so you don't actually have to read this, but this might clear a few things up for you.Alters are added as they're introduced; if I haven't introduced them and they're here, that means that they won't be making an appearance [or at least not a major one]
Series: The Spider System [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892590
Comments: 61
Kudos: 223





	1. The Spider System

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER AND TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have DID, nor do I personally know anyone who has DID. My information comes from credible sources and from consulting actual systems.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> I don't think there's any, aside from maybe d*rmancy [one alter went d*rmant, so I mention it here]
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> -Pat <3

The System

Name: The Spider System  
Current Active Alters: 13  
Total Number of Parts [that have ever existed within the system]: 15  
Blending Combos: 1

Default Pronouns: He/Him  
Default Name: Peter Parker  
Majority Gender: Male [most parts are male]  
Preferred Pronouns: Singular, sometimes plural  
Body's Age: 15

How many know about the system? 3 [MJ, May, and Tony]  
How many suspect that there's a system [or suspect something's up]? 2 [Ned, Happy]  
How often do splits happen? Not very [about once every year or so]

How many Apparently Normal Parts [ANPs]? 2 [Peter, Spider-Man, though technically he holds trauma, it's trauma he experienced while being a vigilante, it's not repressed and he wasn't created to hold that trauma, he just happens to have experienced it]  
Other roles within the system: littles [6], protectors [3], unique roles [1], trauma holders [8], gatekeepers [1], hosts/co-hosts [2], caregivers [1], fragments [7]  
First Split: Keagan [body was 3; split off from Peter]  
Most Recent Split: Spider-Man [about 8 months ago]  
Number of Blended Alters: 1 [Pan]

Names of All Alters to Ever Exist w/i the system [in order of when they first split off]: Peter, Keagan, Alex, Harry, Unnamed Little 1, Finley, Bean, Luke, Iron Man, Spider-Man; Unknown dates of splitting off: Unnamed Little 2, Unnamed Little 3, Jax, Kaylee

Diagnosis: 2 months ago  
Conditions that affect the whole system [or most of it]: DID, C-PTSD/PTSD  
Conditions within the system [every condition within the system]: ASD [Finley], PTSD [everyone except Peter and Alex], C-PTSD [Spidey, Iron Man, Keagan, some of the littles], Migraines [Iron Man], Unspecified Anxiety Disorder [multiple alters], DID [whole system]

Other Information:

The system's name stems from the spider bite that affects the body, not from Spider-Man. 

The system went through severe, repeated trauma even before they were 3 years old, which is when the first split occurred.


	2. Peter

Alter Information

Full Name: Peter Benjamin Parker  
Date of Birth: August 10, 2001  
Age: 15  
Rate of Aging: Normal [for every year, he ages one year]  
Appearance: medium height, wavy chestnut hair, terrible fashion choices, brown eyes, pale skin, freckles in the summer, muscled-build  
Faceclaim: The Body

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Single

Family: Mary Parker [mother, deceased]; Richard Parker [father, deceased]; Ben Parker [uncle, deceased]; May Parker [aunt]; Tony Stark [father-figure]; System [they're like a family to him]  
Friends: Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones [MJ]  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: Midtown School of Science and Technology

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Host  
[EDIT: I've been informed that original alters aren't actually a thing, rather that they're just alters who identify with the details of the body. Knowing this, I've changed his role to not include "core," and from now on, he'll be seen as just a host that identifies with the body's details] Holds Trauma? No  
Fronts: 10-12 Hours Per Day, 7 Days a Week  
Negative Triggers: N/A  
Positive Triggers: MJ, Ned, chemistry, school

Likes: his friends, tony, dumpster diving, tinkering, engineering, chemistry, biology, academic decathlon, school  
Dislikes: flash, his aunt's cooking, getting in trouble, being babied, his "blackout" episodes

Other Information:

Peter was the original "personality," per se, although he split new alters, so he's not really the original. He's struggling with his identity and has had trouble coming to terms with his new DID diagnosis and with his sexual orientation. Still, he loves his alters dearly, even the so-called "problematic" ones. Finley is his favorite alter, and he sees him almost like a little brother.

Peter has powers in the body, since they're woven into the body's DNA, but he chooses not to use them most of the time. His senses, however, are not dialed up very much. When he's co-con/co-fronting/blending with Spider-Man, however, his senses do become more enhanced.

Peter is very sweet and caring, and he's very smart as well. He wants to work at Stark Industries someday, and his current goal is to meet The Avengers.


	3. Keagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- S*xual Ass**lt  
> \- Mentions of N*gative Tr*ggers  
> \- Alc*h*l, Dr*nking  
> \- Mentions of C-PTSD and Tr**ma

Alter Information

Full Name: Keagan  
Date of Birth: May 5 [he chose his birthday to be the same day he split off from Peter]  
Age: 19  
Rate of Aging: Age Stuck [he does not age]  
Appearance: tall, average build, wavy dirty blond hair, freckles, e-boy vibe  
Faceclaim: Lucas Bin

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: Questioning  
Relationship Status: Single

Family: Unknown  
Friends: Michelle Jones [MJ]  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: Queens College, first year

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder, C-PTSD  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Gatekeeper, Sexual Trauma Holder, Secondary Protector  
Holds Trauma? Yes  
Fronts: during sexual situations, when there's risk for sexual assault, when a memory/experience or something that could uncover one threatens to surface  
Negative Triggers: sexual assault, talk of sex, anything sexual, talk of memories, talk of trauma, the names "Tiffany" and "Skip", the word "Einstein," the phrase "no one can know"  
Positive Triggers: Waffles

Likes: MJ, LEGOs [he's actually a giant nerd], TikTok, e-boy aesthetic  
Dislikes: anything sexual, injuries, Peter [or anyone] being hurt or harmed in any way, not knowing things, Iron Man

Other Information:

Keagan was the first alter to split off. He formed to protect Peter from sexual assault, and since then he has had a role-change. He blocked off certain memories from surfacing, prevented Peter and a few alters from knowing about the system, blocked Iron Man from accessing the majority of the inner world, prevented Peter from accessing the inner world, and moved the majority of his memories of Tiffany [Peter's childhood babysitter] to Harry.

He has C-PTSD caused by multiple occasions of sexual assault. He hates anything having to do with sex. He will shut down or lash out if sex is mentioned.

He doesn't have the best relationship with the system, but he's working on becoming better.

He's very passionate and outgoing. He likes partying, and he sometimes drinks. He tried to drink in front of Tony one time, but Tony flipped out and refused to let him since the body is a minor. He's very much a college party animal.


	4. Alex

Alter Information

Full Name: Alex  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: 23-27  
Rate of Aging: Age Slider [her range is between 23 and 27]  
Appearance: healthy-looking, glowy, round face, circle-framed glasses, short wavy golden-brown hair, shorter than keagan and peter  
Faceclaim: @/graceful.addison

Source: N/A

Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female  
Sexuality: Biromantic, Asexual  
Relationship Status: Single

Family: the littles in the system, Finley [basically her son], the rest of the system  
Friends: Ned [she thinks he's nice], May [they get along quite well, as they both want what's best for Peter]  
Nationality: American [originally from New Jersey]  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: N/A

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Caretaker  
Holds Trauma? No  
Fronts: when the body is injured/needs to be taken care of, when the hosts can't front, when the system's mental health deteriorates  
Negative Triggers: the body being injured, bad mental health  
Positive Triggers: cute animals, the hamilton soundtrack, anything gay

Likes: gay things, being bi, hamilton, her kiddos, taking care of people  
Dislikes: the body being hurt, anyone hurting her kiddos, homophobes/transphobes, bullies, abusers

Other Information:

Alex tends to absorb traits from likable people [graceful.addision and May were two people she absorbed traits from].

She's fiercely protective of her kiddos. She lives in a fairly large apartment with the littles and takes care of them. She's the closest to Finley and sees him almost like a son.

She works as an EMT, which is why she knows so much about first aid. She loves taking care of the body and will often take on the role of the host if Peter and/or Spider-Man can't [for example, if their mental health declines or they just went through serious trauma]. She also helps with other things like homework and gives Peter/Spider-Man advice on different situations.

She was only aware of the littles and Keagan before they were diagnosed with DID [courtesy of Keagan blocking them off from everything], and it's a bit tricky trying to get used to having such a reckless group of boys to take care of. She doesn't approve of Spider-Man's vigilante activities, but she's given up trying to convince him to stop and instead fronts when the body is injured after patrol to make sure they stay healthy.

She's very kind and compassionate, but she will fight anyone who threatens the system. She tends to hold grudges against those who have wronged the system and will literally fight any of their past abusers on sight if she comes across them.


	5. Iron Man

Alter Information

Full Name: Iron Man  
Date of Birth: May 29, 1970  
Age: 46  
Rate of Aging: Normal [for every year, he ages up a year]  
Appearance: he's Tony Stark, except that he never takes the suit off. He looks like Tony Stark underneath it, but because Iron Man and Tony Stark are different in the system's eyes, he keeps it on 24/7. Think of him kind of like Alphonse Elric, except that he has a body.  
Faceclaim: Iron Man, Tony Stark  
Source: Iron Man

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Taken [Pepper isn't a part of the system, but she exists as an NPC in the inner world]

Family: Howard Stark [father, deceased]; Maria Stark [mother, deceased]; Pepper Potts [girlfriend]; Peter Parker [basically his son at this point]; the system  
Friends: Rhodey, May Parker, Happy Hogan  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: Malibu CA [former]; Manhattan NY [current]  
School: N/A  
Work: N/A

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder, PTSD  
Other Illnesses: Chronic Migraines, Insomnia

Role: Primary Protector, Introject [Factive]  
Holds Trauma? Sort Of [he protects the body from trauma, which means he experiences some of it, but he doesn't hold in it]  
Fronts: when the body is in danger/being threatened, when there's a risk of trauma  
Negative Triggers: mentions of the incident in New York, mentions of the wormhole, mentions of what happened in Germany/Siberia, his parents, bullies, dangerous people/situations, alcohol [although he tries to claim it's a positive trigger]  
Positive Triggers: Pepper, mentions of Iron Man, engineering, science

Likes: saving people, protecting people, money, his girlfriend, Peter, Spider-Man  
Dislikes: Captain America [he can tolerate Steve but he doesn't like Cap], people who don't respect triggers, bullies and abusers, bombs [guess why /s], space [again, guess why /s]

Other Information:

He's just a v protective dude. He enjoys fighting and is pretty much an adrenaline junkie. He hasn't changed much from when he first formed, so he's pretty much 2008 Tony Stark. He's not the exact same as the actual Tony Stark; they have slightly different interests and goals. Iron Man is a pretty watered-down version of the actual Iron Man, so his basic information is the same, but their complex information is very different.

Actual Tony is pretty egotistical, throws his money around, and is pretty father-like, while Iron Man is pretty much just a superhero and protector with some of Tony's traits. There's a distinct difference between the two [I didn't want y'all to think that they're the exact same because introjects are usually at least somewhat different from their source]. Peter looks up to irl Tony as his father figure and mentor, and he just doesn't have the same relationship with Iron Man.

Iron Man is pretty sarcastic and snarky and has a good sense of humor. He's a bit pissed at Keagan for all he did to him over the years, but he's trying to come to a compromise with him so they can both tolerate each other. He's aware that Keagan was acting out of jealousy and fear.


	6. Spider-Man

Alter Information

Full Name: Spider-Man  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: 15  
Rate of Aging: Unknown [he hasn't been around long enough to know his rate of aging]  
Appearance: muscular build; he actually looks fairly similar to Peter, except that he wears the suit a lot more and he's got pretty thiqq muscles  
Faceclaim: Spider-Man, The Body  
Source: N/A

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: Questioning  
Relationship Status: Single

Family: the system  
Friends: The Avengers [specifically Natasha because she's his spider-mama], Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones [MJ]  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: Unknown High School [former]; Dropout [current]

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder, PTSD   
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Co-Host, Suspected Unique Role [co-host isn't the only thing he does, but he doesn't know what his other role[s] is/are], Tertiary Protector [he fronts when there's physical danger to the body that requires his powers to confront]  
Holds Trauma? Sort Of [he's experienced trauma, but he doesn't hold it like a trauma holder does]  
Fronts: 4 hours a day, 6 days a week [he's not allowed out on Thursday nights since Peter usually has tests on Friday and needs to study]  
Negative Triggers: mentions of the Vulture, being underwater [it reminds him of when he fell into the lake], mentions of Liz/Adrian Toomes, being insulted, spiders  
Positive Triggers: mentions of his name, chemistry, Tony [and if anyone says "Mr. Stark"], swinging, jumping

Likes: being a vigilante, Mr. Stark, chemistry, The Avengers  
Dislikes: being told he can't do things, spiders, co-fronting/blending/co-consciousness

Other Information:

Spidey is actually quite unique. He first formed when the body was bitten by a spider and fronted for the entire week that the body was sick, and he prevented Peter from realizing he had powers.

While the body's physical strength and powers remain the same no matter who's fronting, the powers increase in ability when Spidey is fronting. Also, the body's senses heighten too. Normally the body experiences heightened senses, but when Spidey fronts, those senses become even more heightened.

Spidey masqueraded as the vigilante Spider-Man for quite a few months before Peter caught on. He's very close to Tony and sees him as a father-figure.

Spidey is pretty chill most of the time. He's a dropout, but he doesn't act like it. He's very smart and, in the inner world, has an internship at Stark Industries. He's not very close with Iron Man, despite this, and actually doesn't interact with him too much. He can be violent when the situation calls for it, but he typically is pretty harmless. He likes fighting criminals and being a vigilante. He hates bullies with a passion, hence why he beat up Flash when he threatened Peter.


	7. Finley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> \- Mentions of g*ns and d**th  
> \- Mentions of tr**ma
> 
> EDIT: I've been informed that it's not possible for an individual alter to have autism while the others don't. I apologize, and thank you to the person who told me for pointing that out. I've changed him so that he's very anxious and experiences sensory overload/panic attacks, which can present like meltdowns. Remember that not everyone who stims has autism, and some people, especially anxious people, stim a lot!

Alter Information

Full Name: Finley  
Date of Birth: November 17 [Chosen]  
Age: 3 [and a half!]  
Rate of Aging: Age Stuck [he does not age]  
Appearance: chubby cheeks, wavy pale blond hair, palish skin tone, short, cute  
Faceclaim: Finn [DailyBumps on YouTube]

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: N/A  
Relationship Status: N/A [he's three, he can't date yet lmao]

Family: Alex [sees her as a mother]; Tony [sees him as a father]; Peter, Spider-Man [they're like his brothers]; the other littles [they're like his siblings]  
Friends: Ned, friends at school  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: California [previous]; Queens, NY [current]  
School: Unnamed Daycare

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: Selective Mutism, PTSD, Separation Anxiety Disorder, Panic Disorder [he's just a very anxious kiddo, poor baby]

Role: Little, Trauma Holder  
Holds Trauma? Yes  
Fronts: Almost Never  
Negative Triggers: being treated like a child [if someone acts like peter/the current fronter is a child, he'll come out], frustration, grief, mentions of Ben Parker, guns, gunshots, fireworks  
Positive Triggers: Tony, cartoons, upbeat music, toys

Likes: Tony [doesn't trust him at first but he grows to love him as a father-figure], toys, Star Wars, LEGO's, Ned, playing with toys, the playground, flapping his hands, cuddling  
Dislikes: mentions of death, mentions of Ben

Other Information:

Originally, Fin held memories of Mary and Richard's deaths and the weeks after and was created to help cope with that grief, but later he also held memories of Ben's death, which was a lot more graphic and disturbing. Fin gets upset when anyone talks about Ben.

The first time he fronted [after Mary and Richard's deaths], he shut himself off for about two weeks. Since they were still grieving, Keagan didn't allow anyone else to front, instead letting Fin take the brunt of the trauma.

While Finley isn't autistic, he is selectively mute and only talks around people he trusts. He has panic attacks, which causes him to experience sensory overload. Since he's still very young, these panic attacks present almost like watered-down meltdowns.

He has trust issues, but once he learns to trust someone, he latches on like a leech. In particular, this happened to Peter, Alex, Ned, Tony, Ben, MJ, and Pepper- he is still learning to trust other people. Once he forms a bond with you, you're stuck. However, when a bond is broken, he shuts down, which is what happened when Ben died.

He's not allowed to front in public, but he's sometimes allowed to front at home or at the tower. The only time other than that where he'll front is if he was forced into the front by a trigger.


	8. The Littles

The Littles are a group of 6 child alters. The youngest is 2 and the oldest is 12. Not much is known about them, as Alex is the only one to interact with them [aside from Finley, who has interacted with more]. Most of them are trauma holders. Finley, Jax, and Kaylee are the only ones who have ever fronted.

Finley  
Age: 3  
Rate of Age: Age Stuck  
Role: Trauma Holder, Little

Undisclosed  
Age: 2  
Rate of Age: Presumed Age Stuck  
Role: Fragment, Emotional Trauma Holder, Little

Jax  
Age: 5  
Rate of Age: Slower [ages 1 year every 2 years]  
Role: Fragment, Little, Emotional Trauma Holder

Undisclosed  
Age: 8  
Rate of Age: Unknown  
Role: Little, Sexual Trauma Holder

Kaylee  
Age: 12  
Rate of Age: Normal  
Role: Little, Inner World Caretaker

Undisclosed  
Age: 7  
Rate of Age: Normal  
Role: Little, Fragment


	9. Luke

Alter Information

Full Name: Luke Skywalker  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: 23 [same as in "the return of the jedi"]  
Rate of Aging: Age Stuck [he doesn't age]  
Appearance: dusty blond hair, medium height, average build  
Faceclaim: Mark Hamill [young]  
Source: Star Wars

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: Straight  
Relationship Status: Single

Family: Anakin [father]; Padme [mother]; Leia [sister]  
Friends: Han Solo, Iron Man  
Nationality: ??? [dude i literally don't know that much about star wars and i dont think an asteroid or a fictional planet is a nationality]  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: N/A

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Trauma Holder, Fictive, Fragment  
Holds Trauma? Yes  
Fronts: Never  
Negative Triggers: N/A  
Positive Triggers: N/A

Likes: using the force, his sister, space travel  
Dislikes: the dark side of the force, his dad [when he was evil]

Other Information:

Luke formed as a fictive of Luke Skywalker. Peter saw him as someone he could look up to and he idolized him, although he never quite formed into an actual protector [Peter idolized Iron Man far more than he did Luke].

Not much is known about him. He lives in Queens, but he does travel into space whenever he can. He doesn't front, and Keagan is the only one who has ever gotten in contact with him.


	10. Harry

DORMANT ALTER

Alter Information

Full Name: Harry  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: Presumed 13/14  
Rate of Aging: Unknown  
Appearance: shaggy dark brown hair, dark skin [he's half-Indian, half-white], circle-framed glasses  
Faceclaim: Daniel Radcliffe [young]

Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Cisgender Male  
Sexuality: N/A  
Relationship Status: N/A

Family: N/A  
Friends: Keagan [?]  
Nationality: British  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: N/A

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Fragment, Sexual Trauma Holder  
Holds Trauma? Yes  
Fronts: Never  
Negative Triggers: N/A  
Positive Triggers: N/A

Likes: N/A  
Dislikes: N/A

Other Information:

Harry was created to help Keagan store away memories of Tiffany and Skip. He went dormant years ago and has shown no signs of coming out any time soon. Not much is known about him, as he wasn't around for very long and he only occasionally talked to Keagan.


	11. Bean

Alter Information

Full Name: Bean  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: No Age  
Rate of Aging: N/A  
Appearance: sickly white skin, translucent [they're a ghost], whitish-blond hair [long, spindly, unhealthy, stringy], apparent cheekbones, thin frame  
Faceclaim: N/A

Pronouns: Any  
Gender: None  
Sexuality: N/A  
Relationship Status: N/A

Family: N/A  
Friends: N/A  
Nationality: N/A  
Place of Residence: Queens, NY  
School: N/A

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Fragment, Sexual Trauma Holder, Non-Human Alter [she's a ghost]  
Holds Trauma? Yes  
Fronts: Never  
Negative Triggers: N/A  
Positive Triggers: N/A

Likes: peace and quiet, talk of death  
Dislikes: loud environments

Other Information:

Again, not much is known about Bean.

They died some time ago, it's unknown when or how it happened, but they appear sickly, so it's presumed that they died from an illness. They don't talk. They don't stick around long, they usually just float into a room, stay there for a minute or two, stare at everyone, then leave. They split off from Harry.

It's presumed that they were created because at one point, one of the others wanted to be invisible, like a ghost, so that the bullying and/or abuse would stop. Nothing is concrete, however, and not much else is known about them.


	12. Blends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I'm aware of
> 
> Note: I'm not entirely informed about what exactly happens while blending, so please let me know if I got anything wrong!
> 
> Note 2: From what I'm aware, blended alters can use different pronouns, so uhhh yeah again please let me know if I'm wrong

Blend 1: Peter and Spider-Man

Full Name: Pan [mashup of "Peter" and "Spider-Man"]  
Date of Birth: N/A  
Age: 15  
Rate of Aging: Unknown [he hasn't been around long enough to know]  
Appearance: the body  
Faceclaim: the body

Pronouns: He/Him, They/Them  
Gender: Male [sometimes they feel more comfortable using neutral pronouns, though, even though neither Peter nor Spider-Man normally use them]  
Sexuality: Questioning  
Relationship Status: Single

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder, C-PTSD [from Spider-Man]  
Other Illnesses: N/A

Role: Co-Host, Unique Role, Partial Protector [he has Spidey's protectiveness ingrained inside of him]  
Holds Trauma? Sort of  
Triggers: See Spider-Man's and Peter's bios  
Fronts: When Spidey and Peter want to spend time with Mr. Stark at the same time; when Peter wants to experience what it's like to be a vigilante  
Likes: See Triggers  
Dislikes: See Triggers

Other Information:

Pan is very wholesome and snarky at the same time. They like teasing Mr. Stark. Peter and Spidey blend together usually when they both want to spend time with Mr. Stark, but Peter also wants to learn how to be more intimate and trusting with his mentor, so Spidey helps him by blending with him.

Pan alternates between he/him and they/them, although they're not really sure why. They think it has to do with them being two alters blended together [they aren't sure whether they prefer plural or singular pronouns], especially since neither Peter nor Spider-Man use they/them pronouns.


	13. Kaylee

Kaylee Littlefield

Full Name: Kaylee Littlefield  
Date of Birth: [Chosen] April 27  
Age: 12  
Rate of Aging: Normal [for every year, she ages one year]  
Appearance: long brown hair, big brown eyes, short, cute  
Faceclaim: Alyssa Shafer [young]

Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Unknown  
Relationship Status: N/A

Family: Alex [mother-figure], Finley and the others [like siblings]  
Friends: Jax and a few friends from school  
Nationality: American  
Place of Residence: Queens, NYC, NY  
School: unnamed middle school

Mental Illnesses: Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Other Illnesses: Asthma [she took after Peter]

Role: Little [almost a middle], Inner World Caretaker [she helps Alex with the other littles]  
Holds Trauma? No  
Fronts: Occasionally  
Negative Triggers: kids crying or screaming, shortness of breath or wheezing [reminds her of her asthma]  
Positive Triggers: Littlest Pet Shop, American Girl Dolls

Likes: Littlest Pet Shop, American Girl Dolls, taking care of the littles with Alex, being a big sister  
Dislikes: upset kids, her inhaler [she hates the taste of Albuterol], bullies at her school

Other Information:

Kaylee is very sweet and caring, much like Alex. She isn't exactly sure when she split off, only that three of the other littles already existed when she did. She first formed at the age of 9 and served more as a mommy's helper, but she's learned to be responsible, and as she goes into middle school, she's slowly becoming more and more capable of actually looking after the littles on her own. Alex appreciates her help immensely.

She doesn't front very often, but when she does, it's confusing. She knows they have DID, but she doesn't interact with anyone outside of Alex and the littles, so she doesn't really talk to the others very often. She doesn't quite understand it yet. She knows that sometimes she's in the body of a teenage boy, but Alex taught her how to not give anything away when she fronts, so she tries to act as normal as possible.


	14. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an overview of what the series is going to look like, just so that I'm not blindly stringing you guys along lmao

Note: this outline is subject to change at any point. I'm unreliable like that.

Work 1: Introduction to the series. This is meant to introduce you to this version of Peter and how his diagnosis wound up happening.

Work 2: Productive Oneshot. This is meant to do something to further the plot and is not a character-centric work. This particular work is centered around communication.

Works 3-7: Character Studies. These works go in-depth into why each alter behaves the way they do, what their role is, and how they react to various situations. These are kind of an introduction to the series- they're meant to give you background information into each alter without me having to try and find a way to cram it into the main works.

Work 8: Productive Oneshot. This work centers around the relationship between Finley and Tony.

Works 9-12: Ned's Perspective. These works go into depth about Ned's perspective of the whole situation and how he learns to be accepting of the system.

Work 13: Oneshot. This work is centered around Alex and doesn't really add anything to the story.

Works 14-15: Keagan's Trauma. These works are meant to delve into Keagan's s/xual trauma.

Work 16: Productive Oneshot. This work is meant to set up a plot point that will be important later on.

Works 17-23: Trauma. These works are about Peter dealing with a traumatic event.

Work 24: Productive Oneshot. This work will delve into the confusion that comes from an alter fronting for the first time.

Works 25-26: Spider-Man's Dilemma. These works will deal with a specific thought that Spider-Man has.

Work 27: The Inner World. This work will be centered around Peter in the inner world.

Work 28: Productive Oneshot. I'm not going to share the details yet.

Work 29: Character Study. I'm not going to share the details yet.

Works 30-31: Oneshots. Not sure how to label these quite yet, but I'm fairly certain they won't majorly impact the plot.

Works 32-33: Series. I'm not going to share the details yet.

Work 34: Productive Oneshot. I'm not going to share the details yet, but it's my own take on a classic trope, DID-Style.

Work 35: Productive Oneshot. I'm not going to share the details yet, but there's Hamilton involved.

Work 36: Oneshot. Deals with a new character [not an alter] and the main trio.

Works 37-40: Productive Oneshots. These are gonna be a lil angsty, no details yet.

Works 41-42: Series. I'm not going to share the details yet but it's a lil sad.

Works 43-45: Productive Oneshots. Some angsty, some not. No details yet.

Work 46: Crack. AT LAST, a story with pure crack and no angst, because sometimes we need a lil break from that.

Works 47-48: Productive Oneshots. No details yet.

Work 49: Character Study. No details yet.

Work 50: Productive Oneshot, potentially multi-chapter. No details yet, but it very heavily involves Keagan.

Work 51: Productive Oneshot. Peter learns an important lesson. No details yet.

PLEASE comment more suggestions! I love every single suggestion y'all have ever given me and I try to incorporate more of them into my works :DD


End file.
